


Nuts for You

by seungsols



Series: Of Naps and Crayons [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungkwan really love peanut butter but he loves Hansol even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuts for You

“Where’s Hansol?” Seungkwan asked as he took his new sixty-four pack box of crayons out and placed it on his desk next to the blank sheet of computer paper. “I want to show him my new crayons!”

His tablemates, Minghao and Chan, shrugged going back to their own drawings. Minghao liked using coloured pencils and Chan liked using thick, colourful markers. Hansol was the only one who shared Seungkwan’s love for crayons.

Seungkwan went on and started drawing a picture, using the yellow as he drew a circle at the top left of the flat, white canvas. He continued his drawing, making trees, bushes, clouds, and a house with a blue roof, Hansol’s favourite colour. He always somehow incorporated his best friend’s colour into his masterpieces.

School began as their teacher called them too the carpeted area, which was enclosed by their shelves of books, games, toys, and various other learning tools. Their teacher began to write on the board as the children recited the alphabet with her. Everyone was engaged in their morning routine, omit Seungkwan.

“Where is he?” he whispered to himself. He frowned as he continued to look at the door, waiting for Hansol to come in any minute, but Minghao nudge him.

“He’ll be here. Don’t worry.”

With a deep sigh, Seungkwan nodded, joining the kids in their learning time.

It was a few minutes into playtime when their teacher stood up from her desk to open the front door, smiling and waving as she saw Hansol with his mother.

Hansol!” Chan joyously exclaimed. Seungkwan turned his head immediately from the treasure chest filled with costumes to the door and grinned from ear to ear at the sight of his friend.

His mother began to talk to the teacher, handing a doctor’s note over, before she kissed her son’s head and bid him a goodbye, walking out the door. 

His friends were a bit surprised when Hansol, instead of walking towards them and joining in on their fun, walked with their teacher, looking a bit timid.

“Is he okay?” Minghao asked. The other two shrugged, clueless as to what’s going on.

After playtime, the children cleaned up after themselves and headed to their respective seats. Seungkwan was enthralled to sit next to Hansol, but his face dropped when he notice how sad his friend was.

“Are you okay?” he asked, patting Hansol’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” he replied, face turned away, hiding his rosy cheeks.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, full of worry.

It took a while, but Hansol turned back around, eyes a bit puffy from what Seungkwan assumed was recovery from crying. His voice was faint as he answered. “I-I can’t sit with you at lunch..”

He wasn’t sure what it was, but Seungkwan felt something in his small body ache. “Why?”

“I have to sit at another table.”

His mouth was open, about to ask questions, when their teacher clapped her hands and announced it was lunch time, followed by her offering her hand to Hansol and the little boy taking it, following her to a separate table.

Seungkwan kept glancing over after he grabbed his Pororo lunch box Hansol gave him for Christmas and opened it up. Inside was his favourite that his mother prepared this morning: peanut butter and jelly.

He was about to take a bite when he looked up and saw his teacher coming over. He quickly shot his hand up and waved it frantically to gain her attention, making her laugh. She walked over and knelt down to his level. “Yes, Seungkwan?”

“Why is Hansol so far away from us?”

She glanced over at the back table, seeing Hansol by himself eating, before smiling sadly at Seungkwan. “He needs to sit there because he has a food allergy.”

“Allergy?” he asked, tilting his head.

She nodded. “He’s allergic to peanuts.”

Hansol gazed over, eating the dinosaur shaped nuggets his mother prepared him the night before. He sighed to himself. As quiet as he was, he enjoyed the company of his friends. Especially Seungkwan.

She sighed as Seungkwan looked sadder than before. “Hansol… let’s just say that his body doesn’t like peanuts..”

“Doesn’t like peanuts?” Seungkwan repeate, looking over at his favourite sandwich. “But I love peanuts!”

“I know you do,” she smiled. “But… Hansol’s body doesn’t like it. And he starts scratching it if he smells it.” She watched the little one gasp in disbelief and let out a slight chuckle. 

“C-can I sit next to him though?” he asked with big eyes. “I won’t bring over my lunch.. but.. I just want to sit next to my best friend…”

Their teacher looked at him in pure adoration before nodding and ruffling his hair. She stood up and helped him clean up, handing him the yogurt and fruit juice that was in the lunch box. Seungkwan beamed, carrying the items as he walked over to sit with Hansol. “Hi!”

Hansol jolted, coming back to reality as he blinked. “O-oh! Hi Seungkwan.” He looked down at his food and quietly ate his nuggets.

“I heard about your a-al-aller–”

“My allergy?”

“Yeah!” Seungkwan giggled. “You’re smart."

“Thanks,” Hansol gave a small smile. “Y-you don’t have to sit with me if you don’t want to..”

“Don’t want to?” Seungkwan snickere as he put his food on the table. “Of course I want to sit with you! I’ll just eat my peanut butter sandwich when I get home!”

Hansol blinked, shocked and a bit flattered. His ears turned red as he coughed to get Seungkwan’s attention. “B-but.. you love peanut butter. Especially the sandwiches your mommy makes where she cuts it into triangles and take off the crust.”

Seungkwan showed a sincere smile, scooting closer to Hansol who was still holding the bag of carrots in his hand. “But I love my best friend more.”

He chuckled, and then they both chuckled as Hansol scooted closer so their knees were touching underneath the table. He put the carrots down and took out an extra cup of applesauce. “Want some? My mommy usually packs two, but you can have the extra.” He hummed happily as he took out a spoon. “I even brought an extra spoon,” he giggled.

“Thanks!” Seungkwan said in delight. The two continued to talk. Even though they were a bit isolated from the other students, all they needed was each other.


End file.
